


Massage

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sexy, this was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Dew helps Ifrit relax some.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Christmas and forgot to post it here I'm such a bad author I'm sorry 
> 
> But here it is! ;3;

Ifrit collapsed face down on the couch, sprawled across Dew's legs.

"You okay?"

"I'm tired and my everything hurts." Ifrit groaned. He brought a hand up to rub at his back. Alright, now Dew had been crushing on Ifrit for almost a month, so there was definitely no thought process between that action and the next.

"Let me help," Dew squirmed out from beneath the muscular ghoul and knelt next to the couch. He slid Ifrit's shirt up, watching for any indication that he'd crossed a line, and started gently kneading at Ifrit's lower back. What. Wait, was he seriously going to give his crush a massage? How badly would this possibly end?

The guitarist let out a low moan, too tired to give a flying fuck if Dew found it weird. It felt good. He wanted to vocalize his thanks in words, but this would have to do.

It was now much too late to turn back, so Dew dug his thumbs in again, getting all the right spots, and Ifrit slowly melted into the couch under him.

"That feels amazing." Ifrit mumbled, letting out another soft moan and making Dew blush. He didn't really give massages, so he was glad to receive some positive feedback.

"Thanks." Dew was quickly starting to get turned on by the way Ifrit was reacting to the massage. But luckily, Ifrit was face down and wouldn't be able to tell. Hopefully.

"You can press a little harder. You won't hurt me." Ifrit assured him. Dew nodded and went back to rubbing, applying more pressure. This time Ifrit was silent, and Dew started to settle down... That is until he moved up a bit, rubbing just under Ifrit's shoulder blades.

"Oh fuck, right there," Ifrit moaned, bringing Dew right back to attention. Seriously? He ignored it, pressing a bit harder and drawing another moan from the Brit.

"How are you so good at this?" The Brit mumbled out, blissed out.

"Natural talent I guess.." Dew laughed nervously. He was only getting wetter, aching for contact. Why was he like this? But, he wasn't going to calm down..

Dew shifted so he could grind against his heel. He wasn't proud of it but he couldn't think of anything else. He just hoped he could come quietly and then go clean up.

The ghoul pressed his thumbs into Ifrit's shoulders, rutting against his heel and biting back a moan.

"Feel good?" Ifrit asked. Dew looked up and realized Ifrit had turned his head to the side, now watching Dew. Oh shit. He blushed a deep red color, trying to stammer out an excuse in broken English.

"It's okay," Ifrit told him. "I don't mind." He rolled over and Dew took in the bulge in his jeans. It was moments like this he wished he could say '?' out loud.

"I don't.. We..."

"I don't mind." Ifrit sat up and pulled Dew into his lap. "Is this okay?"

Dew nodded slowly, his face a nice rose red. He didn't want to have sex with Ifrit. Well, not yet. It was too much too fast, but he didn't know how to tell the other ghoul.

"Don't worry. I just want to help you." Ifrit assured him. "Relax."

Dew nodded, letting his head drop to Ifrit's shoulder.

"There you go. Just like that." Ifrit pulled Dew's hips down against his, drawing a moan from both ghouls. Holy shit. Was this actually happening?

"Just let go," Ifrit lightly pressed a kiss to his jaw before sucking. Dew gasped and pressed his hips into Ifrit's, blushing. Was that going too far?

"It's okay. Go ahead."

Dew rolled his hips into Ifrit's again, drawing a moan from him. Sweet Jesus that was hot.

Ifrit bucked his hips up into Dew's, encouraging the full-blooded ghoul to move. He cried out at the new friction and ground his aching clit into Ifrit's erection. Wow, it felt _really_ good. Ifrit parted his lips a bit more, dragging his teeth over Dew's pale neck. The mere action sent shivers throughout his whole body.

"D-Do that again." Dew gasped. Ifrit obeyed, nipping at his skin and making him moan. He reached down and unbuttoned the ghoul's trousers, pulling them open and relieving some of the wetness. Ifrit opened his jeans too, reaching to pull Dew's boxers down. He caught Ifrit's wrist, silently telling him that he wasn't ready for that.

"Okay. It's okay." Ifrit assured him. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He tipped his head back to kiss Dew. The bassist allowed that, parting his lips for Ifrit's tongue. Dew realized that he was making out with Ifrit. He had _not_ been prepared for this.

Dew pulled away and tugged at Ifrit's hair instead, pulling his head back to attack his neck. Ifrit really seemed to like having his hair tugged, as he began to buck his hips up into Dew's.

"I-Ifrit!" The bassist gasped, wanting more, a faster pace. He started rutting against Ifrit who let out a moan at the friction and bucked his hips up again.

Ifrit was clearly losing himself under Dew, which may just be the hottest thing Dew will ever witness. He picked up the pace, groaning at the amazing feelings Ifrit was giving him. How did it feel so good?

"'M close, love.." Ifrit warned, but Dew didn't slow down. He was close too. Ifrit captured his lips again, nipping at his bottom lip. Dew moaned into his mouth and picked up the pace, rutting faster.

"More," He gasped, and Ifrit bit down harder, bucking his hips up to create more friction, more pressure. Dew gasped and his movements lost coordination as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Dew growled lowly as he began to lose the pace he'd set. Ifrit took over for him, grabbing a hold of Dew's hips and pulling them against his own. Each thrust forward unleashed a new burst of pleasure, making Dew's head spin as he tried to hold on.

"Come on, come for me." Ifrit demanded. Dew didn't want to come before Ifrit, but he didn't really have a choice right now. He rut forward again and came, movements picking up speed as he did. His vision whited out as pleasure washed over him.

Ifrit thrust up a bit faster, taking the new pace and tipping over the edge too. Holy shit that felt good, numbing his mind as pleasure overwhelmed him. It was better than anything he had ever done to himself.

Ifrit and Dew rode out their highs together. They were now panting, still sitting on the couch fully clothed.

"You can go clean up if you want." Ifrit told him finally. Dew nodded and climbed out of Ifrit's lap, heading up. The Brit went back to his bedroom so he could clean up too. Wow. That had been an interesting chain of events, but he hoped they could do it again soon. Maybe next time with a little less clothing.


End file.
